testament_of_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocaria
Personality Ocaria behaved very differently depending on the tension of the situation. She was very socially-aware and could read the atmosphere of a room instantly upon entering it. Being born into the fine life-style of a noble, her conduct in formal settings was always impeccable. She was gravely serious when required and often came across as tightly-knit and iron-clad to her enemies. To the public, she had a stiff-upper-lip and stern demeanour. However, if one managed to infiltrate her friendship circle, they would meet her private side: much softer, kinder and rather coy. When out of the critical gaze of the public, Ocaria would really let her hair down. When in a safe, private area she was often always slightly tipsy and incredibly flirtatious with younger men. She seemed to have a taste for youthful-looking individuals with high status proportionate to their age. She was romantically involved with Anzhelm Kreig who is six years her junior. She admitted to being bi-sexual when asked by Avarytya. Her emotional conduct was impeccable throughout her adult life. Philosophy As a child, Ocaria was dainty, snooty and always saw herself as a victim of something. This is likely due to the fact that her parents spoilt her sick provided that she studied well. However, her philosophy towards life changed after studying at the Fairy Kingdom. From her teenage years onward, Ocaria had a very strong can-do attitude. She was a strong believer in: "mind-over-matter": that one could not control the matter but one could always control the mind no matter how dire the circumstance. Even though the 4th Era World was still relatively sexist at the time, Ocaria was not bothered by this. She seemed to live her life without paying any attention to circumstances and, in that regard, held a similar philosophy to her Queen. She held the view that race, gender and sexual-orientation were not defining features of any individual and that the people should be judged based on the essence of their character. This included herself. To her, we are all born at different starting points in life. However, it is down to the individual to choose whether they want to complain about the injustice or use their own strength to conquer it. "If you start the race ten steps behind the others, all you have to do is run harder than the rest." -Ocaria Appearance Ocaria was always said to have been a good-looking woman. This is likely due to good genetics and the high level of hygiene and health-care given to her from birth. She had wheat-coloured hair, hetero-chromatic eyes and flawless pale skin. She was beautiful throughout her adult life and aged amazingly well. It is said that she looked 31 when she was 39 as she died without a single wrinkle on her face. She wore an elegant vorpal-woven dress and vorpal-woven gloves that could resist standard sword-attacks. Although the vorpal prevent her being cut, if the force was hard enough it would cause her to bruise. The interior of her clothes were lined with heat-proof dragon scales since Vorpal conducts heat. In addition, her gloves were lined with Birbu Fur which could store and release small quantities of heat, this provided her attire with some level of internal heating. Many think that the reason she wore gloves at all times was to maintain her noble status. Nobles tended to wear gloves such that they did not have to dirty themselves if handling goods traded by peasants. However, the reason Ocaria wore gloves was to conceal the horrid burns and frost-bite scars from her hands to her elbows. She had gained these injuries during her self-exile to Karyta where she experimented with frost and fire: the scars are only an imprint: proof of her reckless ambition, unyielding determination... and the sheer amount of mistakes it took for her to become a true master of her craft. She sometimes wore a dragon-scale cloth as a cape which was used as a defensive material against fire-based attacks. Another distinguishing feature to her was her heart-amulet. This came with a lock and key and was cursed such that it could not open otherwise. Within the amulet are housed Ocaria's greatest secrets: her will, her ambitions and the secrets of fire and frost that she, and she alone, had spent years refining. She gave the key to her lover at the time: Anzhelm Kreig and instructed him only to open it five years following her demise. History Childhood Ocaria was born into Narak Vaar nobility and was pampered for a good portion of her childhood. From a young age, she displayed outstanding intelligence and had a vocabulary that matched an adult by the mere age of four. She received top-quality tutoring in various subjects ranging from Mathematics, Philosophy, History, Art, Music and various languages. Ocaria became fluent in Morean, Vilysian, Akaitohan and Faekeeli and learned both Azkeeli and Ryune to a moderate level. She was a sensible and well-behaved child with great wisdom and maturity for her age: this allowed her early admission into the Royal Academy of Arcane Arts at the mere age of 15 to read the History of Arcane Arts. Education Ocaria finished her course within two years. Her parents wished for her to study additional history courses at other Academies however Ocaria had taken interest in learning magic for herself. At seventeen she borrowed a large sum of money from her father then promptly disconnected with her family to pursue the education that she wanted. She used all of the money to enlist herself on various arcane arts courses. Unlike most students who study one or two years of magic theory: Ocaria instead studied it for five years before beginning to work on specialist magic. At twenty two, she began her practice in elemental magic, learning it at such an alarming rate that she rivalled her tutor within three years; this achievement earned her a special award from King Epsil. She then moved back to Narak Vaar for two years to study Manipulation Magic at the Holy Academy. Her parents were initially displeased with the woman she had become. However, when she revealed to them the letter of congratulations from Epsil, they acknowledged her skill in the field. At the mere age of twenty-seven she became the youngest master-level sorceress of the 4th Era. She spent an additional 4 years refining her skills in elemental magic whilst living in the wilds of Karyta before returning to the public and revealing to them her magnificent work. Whilst away, she had completed multiple research papers and honed her skills of fire and ice manipulation to the point where she was hastily given the rank of Arcane Grand-Master. Career Following her return from the Karytan Wildlands and her promotion to Grand-Master, she moved back to Narak Vaar. Whilst she had spent her four years in exile, both of her parents had perished due to age-related health-problems. She began a romantic relationship with Anzhelm Kreig who recommended her to the monarchy to be the Sovereign Sorceress. The monarchy assessed her abilities and deemed her as the best mage in the city proportionate to her age. At thirty-two she was given the role of Magic Law and Ethics advisory in the Royal Court of Narak Vaar and also became a teacher at the Holy Academy of Arcane Arts. The Monarchy gave her a large sum of fame and wealth for her talents. At the age of 35, she received a letter from King Epsil: an invitation to the Magic Circle. She joined immediately and held the position until her demise four years later. Even amongst the members of the circle she was deemed as powerful: often ranked in the top three alongside Epsil and Xenaphil. It is said that she was the greatest magic-duellist within the circle despite the fact that she was not the most well-rounded. Death and Legacy Ocaria was chosen to partake in Phoenix Slayer: an attempt to destroy the New Phoenix Empire as quickly and cleanly as possible. She managed to defeat an overseer at the beginning of the operation but is best known for stopping the rampage of the Phoenix Dragon. Following this, she assisted her queen in a struggle against the Warlord Mezealguarde. She proved to be a surprisingly formidable foe and managed to land three direct hits of Mezealguarde which would later weaken him such that he was defeated by Izraphel. During her fight, she received a kick to the gut which caused severe internal bleeding. It took an additional five hits to make her fall. She died nine minutes following the battle due to bleeding from being partially eviscerated by a sword-attack. She used her healing magic to stay alive long enough to give Avarytya her last words which her instructions on the Heart Amulet. The Amulet was then stored in Narak Vaar's treasury for safekeeping. Two statues of Ocaria were built: a twelve-foot gold statue in Narak Vaar's Hall of Champions and a magnificent marble statue built in the Royal Academy of Arcane Art's hall of Alumni. Powers and Abilities Arcane Insight This is the ability to deconstruct observed magic sequences providing increased understanding and freedom when performing the Arcane Arts. Although some Fairies are born with it naturally, Ocaria learnt it during her prolonged study of the Theory of Magic. Hand-to-Hand Adept Ocaria very rarely uses melee combat. However, there was one reported incident that one night, whilst on her way to the Fairy-Kingdom to visit Epsil privately, an adult male thief tried to rob her of her heart amulet. It is said that she parried all of his dagger-swipes with her gloved arms, disarmed him and immobilised him within a minute. As of such, it can be assumed that she has notable skill in martial arts. Champion of Frost and Fire Ocaria was widely recognised as the strongest user of elemental magic in her era and was respected by both Epsil and Xenaphil: both of which admitted that they were unsure if they could defeat her in a direct magic duel. Within her arsenal of elemental magic: fire and frost were the dominant forces. Xenaphil even claimed her to be "the strongest fire-user in the last five-thousand years." Though most elemental mages could only use one form of fire or frost, Ocaria could use multiple: Mystic-Fire, Frost-Fire, Soul-Fire, Blaze-Fire and Ash-Blaze. Black-Frost, Deep-Frost and Flash-Frost. Crimson Siege Dragon This is likely the most powerful flame-based attack in terms of area of effect. Although it takes between three to five minutes to prepare, it is said to be able to destroy a fortress wall and thus enters a class of magic known as: Siege Magic. The attack was not named by Ocaria but rather by the victims of the attack.